Come Undone
Come Undone is the 52nd episode of Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated, and the 26th in the second season of it. Plot Mystery Incorporated and their predessecors stand before the Evil Entity. It attempts to kill Scooby, but he breaks free, giving Professor Pericles the chance to ask the Entity if it can consume him and give him the power. It agrees, giving Pericles a few seconds to be an invincible giant, but the Entity kills him and mutates his body into a squidlike monster. The Entity grabs Brad and Judy, trapping them under its skin. It takes control of the Kriegstaffebots, sending them after the gang and Mr. E. Shaggy saves Daphne from the robots, thus destroying them, while Fred uses a cannon to shoot crystals at the last few robots. However, one last Kriegstaffebot catches them and takes them to the Entity, but Mr. E decapitates it, resulting in him being eaten alive by the Entity. When it fails to grab the gang, protected by a mystical shield, it breaks through the ceiling, bringing oblivion to Crystal Cove. Using bad Annunaki minions, it devours everybody in town while the gang watch helplessy. At one point Scooby tries to hit the Entity in the head with the spear, but it breaks. When the gang are cornered by the Annunaki, Scooby calls for Nova and has a vision, where the Annunaki possessing Nova tells him he will know, see and feel what to do when the time comes. Exiting the vision, the gang are thrown in front of the Evil Entity, but the shield guards them again, hurting the Entity's tentacle. While it recovers, the gang run and hid in a building, where the gang learn the heart wasn't the spear, but all of them. They quickly grab the spear, throwing it to one another as the Annunaki chase them. Scooby gets it and kicks the spear into the sarcophagus the Entity is attached to, creating a black hole, destroying all the rest of the Crystal Cove except the gang, and a galaxy explosion. The gang awaken in a sunny, happy Crystal Cove. Confused when Sheriff Stone and Mayor Nettles show off their kids, the gang freak out. Shaggy goes Roger Mansion to learn from his parents that he is a brilliant chef. Scooby informs him of an advertisement showing Mr. E, Cassidy Williams (post-nibiru) and Professor Pericles (post-nibiru) at a company called Creationix. Fred and Daphne meet Brad, Judy, Nan and Barty at Jones mansion, who are planning their wedding. At the Dinkley house, Marcie reminds Velma about the science fairs they have always won, but she ignores it to find the gang. Fred and Daphne, on the field at Crystal Cove High School, meet Ethan and Gary, who thank Fred for winning the soccer championship last night and letting them borrow the Mystery Machine. Mayor Jones, now a soccer coach, arrives to give them a recording from someone called Mr. E. Velma explains that killing the Entity caused a new timeline, where nobody is negatively influenced by it and, unfortunately, no mysteries are left! Upset, the gang watch the video, where Harlan Ellison enrols them at Miskatonic University, where many mysteries are waiting. Once repainting the blank Mystery Machine, the gamg (vowing to stop at any pizza joint and mystery) go on the road trip to Miskatonic University, leaving the Annunanki possessing Nova to appear and thank Scooby-Doo. Cast & Characters Locations * Fire Dimension * Crystal Cove ** Crystal Cove High School ** Jones mansion ** Dinkley house ** Rogers mansion Deaths Home Media * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated: The Complete Season 2 * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated Season 2 Volume 4: Mayan Monster Mystery Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated episodes